


Sheer Desperation

by glitchedmirrors



Series: Route: Ray [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors
Summary: Ray needs to spend a little time dealing with the feelings you left him with after kissing him in the garden.





	Sheer Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this ever since reaching that part on day 6 of Ray's route where MC kisses him in the garden. You just know this boy has a hard on for you and doesn't know how to handle it! As always, thank you to [Adriana_Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan) for helping me with my characterization and for cheering me on while I wrote this! You're rad as hell girl, and I'm so glad we're friends!

His feet moved of their own accord, steadily moving him away from you in his panic. He had seen the hurt and confused look on your face as he pulled away from your kiss and ran, but it was too late for him to turn around and apologize. Ray made a mental note to try and make it up to you later. Maybe a bouquet of purple hyacinths would be enough to express how sorry he was? Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of that now, too focused on returning to the development room as quickly as he possibly could so he could attempt to calm his nerves.

“Mr. Ray, what is-” Ray didn’t even stop to listen to the Believer who attempted to approach him. He just wanted the safety of his development room, and a chance to address his racing thoughts. His surroundings seemed to blur around him as he ran, and Ray was thankful that he knew this place like the back of his hand. His whole body was running on autopilot at this point, and he allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief as he reached the door of the development room. Mint eyes scanned the surrounding area, quickly making sure that none of the Believers happened to see him heading in. Ray knew it wouldn’t matter if they did, since they rarely bothered him unless it was of utmost importance to do so anyways, but he wanted to be certain there would be no awkward questions later.

Slipping in quietly, Ray closed and locked the door behind himself. He wanted no risk of anyone coming in whilst he calmed himself down. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to slip down to the floor, his back pressed against the door. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, and Ray found himself taking in quicker breaths than he was intending. The memory of your soft, gentle lips against his invaded his mind, blanking out all other thoughts that could have been on his mind.

You had tasted faintly of mint, he remembered. Mint and something else that Ray couldn’t quite pinpoint. Absentmindedly, his tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his own lips as if seeking out remnants of your taste on them. He wished he could kiss you again. He probably _could_ have kissed you again had he not run away so quickly, and the realization had Ray silently cursing himself. _‘_ _Such an airheaded thing to do. You want him to kiss you again, but you ran away instead. Ugh,’_ Ray thought to himself, groaning in frustration. Actually... why _had_ he run away? Yes, he understood that it was ultimately a flight response kicking in from his panic. But _why_ had he panicked?

And that’s when he felt it. Or at least, he actually could bring himself to acknowledge the uncomfortable feeling being caused by his pants as his dick twitched harshly against the fabric. _Oh._ Ray felt his face flush in embarrassment at the sudden realization, and he quickly covered his mouth with one hand as he let out a small whimper in response. How had a single kiss elicited such a response from him? Before he met you, Ray couldn’t recall a time that his body had responded to anything in this way, let alone so intensely as it did right now.

Ray’s free hand moved down, palming himself through the front of his pants. A moan forced its way past his lips, and his mint eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the feeling this action had caused. He hadn’t been expecting that, but, he found himself doing it again absentmindedly. The feeling of his palm against his erection felt amazing, even if it was only through his pants. The longer he did this, the more his head filled with thoughts of you, wishing desperately that he could have your attention again.

His eyes shut tight, Ray called up an image of you. The way you had smiled at him just before you kissed him had been so intoxicating. But, it wasn’t just then. Every time you smiled at him Ray felt his heart warm with love, at least, he assumed that’s what this feeling was. You were always so sweet and gentle with him, expressing concern over his well-being, and interest in his projects. You were interested in _him_ , and Ray could hardly believe that fact. He wanted to get close to you again. He wanted to hold your hand, and kiss you, and... And what?

Ray opened his eyes, glancing down at his hand, which was still gently massaging the bulge in his pants. He still had no idea what he was doing, but, he knew he wanted to intensify this feeling if he could. Unbuttoning his pants, he released his throbbing cock from the confines of the more constricting fabric. He could just see the tip of his dick peeking out from his underwear, throbbing and aching to escape from that fabric as well. Hooking one leather clad thumb into the waistband of his underwear, Ray pulled the fabric down, fully exposing himself to the air. Letting out a moan of relief at the feeling, he instinctively wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his length.

Immediately you were on his mind again. The teasing way you had called his name, and the feeling of your hands gripping the front of his blazer to pull him against you, taking him by surprise. The fierceness of the kiss blazed through Ray again, and he couldn’t help but run his fingertips across his lips as he remembered the feeling once more. His hips bucked of their own accord, and Ray let out a gasp in surprise at how good it had felt. Experimentally, he would stroke himself, causing himself to moan even at the lightest of touches. However, despite his reactions, something still didn’t feel right. Releasing himself, Ray would raise his hand to his face, staring intently at the half glove he was wearing. Would this feel better without it? Probably, he thought.

He carefully stuck one fingertip between his teeth, biting down enough to grip the leather before tugging the glove off slowly. Once it was off, Ray continued to hold the leather glove between his teeth as his fingers curled around his cock again. Slowly, he stroked himself once more. He wondered if you were with him if you would have taken his gloves off for him, and if you would have done it with your teeth like he had just now. Actually, that would have been nice, wouldn’t it? Ray unclenched his teeth to release the grip on the glove as the thought crossed his mind, the leather object dropping onto his lap haphazardly. Quickly, he removed the other glove as well, deciding it would be too weird to leave it on right now.

Gradually, Ray quickened the pace of his strokes, his hips raising up to meet his hand as it came down. Shuddering, he couldn’t help but imagine your hand stroking him instead of his own. He was sure these caresses would feel much nicer by your delicate hands instead of his own. Getting a little more imaginative, Ray couldn’t help but blush as the you in his mind kissed his tip lightly, catching him in your loving gaze as you did so. You drew the flat of your tongue over him, leaving him an absolute mess as he groaned in pleasure. It was only when he realized that one of his fingers was now wet that Ray snapped out of his partial trance. Had... he just licked his finger while imagining you? Yep, he absolutely had. He released himself completely in his shock, letting out a whimper at the lack of stimulation he had just forced upon himself.

Ray covered his face with one hand, groaning in embarrassment. All you had done was kiss him once and now all he could do was imagine you doing all these lewd things to him. _‘I really am pathetic, aren’t I? That kiss meant nothing, right? There’s no way_ _MC_ _would-’_ he cut his thoughts off there, not wanting to upset himself when he had been feeling so good mere moments before. Besides, he had always heard that you should only kiss someone if you loved them. So, did that mean..? Could you possibly love him? Just the thought of that had his heart racing again, and Ray could feel himself begin to hyperventilate. If he was right with his ideations of love, then did that mean these thoughts of his were okay?

Gripping his length again, Ray stroked himself more desperately than before. Clearly he just needed to not dwell too much on these thoughts. He just needed to get this out of his system and then he could calm down, right? Panicking was just going to make things worse. Ray suddenly winced, forcing himself to stop. Something didn’t feel right. It didn’t take long for him to realize that both his hand and his cock were feeling hot, and a little rough. He needed to try and make this a little less harsh. The pace had felt nice, but, he almost felt as though he was rubbing himself raw. Remembering his prior thought of you licking up his length, Ray got an idea. Raising his hand to his face, he would spit into his palm quickly before returning to his strokes. _‘Ahhhh, that feels much better,’_ he thought, though his eyes shut tight again as the flustered hacker attempted to not watch himself.

Without thinking, Ray found himself pulling out his phone and dialing your number. He didn’t even need to open his eyes again to do so, as he had your number memorized at this point, and his fingers moved of their own accord. Too focused on what he was doing to himself, his breath coming out in shuddering moans as his hips bucked up to meet his hand, he didn’t realize what he was doing until you answered.

“Hello?” your voice sounded calm, but sort of confused. It was clear that you were not expecting him to call so soon after he had run away like he had. Wait, why the hell had he called you? _Shit._ Ray’s eyes snapped open at the realization of what he had done. Your voice was like music to his ears though, and Ray quickened his pace once more. He could feel something rapidly building within him, though he knew not what it was. He wanted to hear your voice again so badly, and there was a small part of him that wanted you to hear him, too. A small whimper escaped his lips, and Ray couldn’t help but silently berate himself for being such an idiot. _‘He’s going to hate you if he finds out what you’re doing._ _You’re a disgusting, desperate, airheaded fool._ _’_

“Ray? Are you okay?” the concern in your voice was clear, but hearing you at all was enough to send him over the edge, even with the intrusive thoughts. With both hands busy, Ray couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped him as he came. His vision whiting out as he leaned back, shuddering at the intensely sweet feeling of his release. A new feeling for the panicked boy, but, one that he welcomed wholeheartedly.

He sat in silence for a moment, his phone still pressed to one ear as he attempted to catch his breath, which was still coming out in quick gasps. His cock still twitched as the proof of his dirty actions dripped down over his fingers. However, an unexpected noise came from over the line that startled Ray out of his thoughts. You were laughing. Immediately the colour drained from his face, his breath hitching as he started to panic once more. You were laughing at _him_ , weren’t you? “How naughty, Ray~ I had no idea my precious flower boy could be so bold. Perhaps I should kiss you more often if this is the sort of reward I get for it, hmm?”

Oh... _Oh!_ You had liked this? “I-I’m sorry MC... I didn’t mean-” but Ray stopped himself, hanging up instead of embarrassing himself further. Despite this embarrassment, he let out a sigh of relief, and a smile began to form across his lips. He was going to have _so_ much explaining to do later, wasn’t he? Though, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad based on your reactions. You had practically told him you wanted to kiss him more often. And that thought had Ray absolutely ecstatic. He hoped he’d get the chance to explore these feelings with you more soon.


End file.
